Makuta Charix
Makuta Charix Proud, cunning, and the self-proclaimed upholder of a more honorable, "glorious" Brother-Hood, Makuta Charix is a skilled scientist and tactician. He is both the Brother-Hood's most ardent defender, and its greatest critic. Backstory When the Brother-Hood decided to assign Makuta to different regions of the Mata-Nui world, Charix was given the northern reaches to watch over. Taking it upon himself to protect and safe guard the matoran who lived on the many islands across his domain, Charix grew attached to them, and quickly began seeing himself as their unseen ruler. While in this position, he established several military outposts on a group of three islands known as the Telanterent Islands; chief among these outposts was the fortress know as Chagrin, its name would live on long after the fortresses abandonment and subsequent destruction, serving as the official name for all Brother-Hood armies operating under the authority of Charix. Charix's relationship with the matoran was simple, he protected them from the much touted external threats, using visorak, exo toa, and other such tools, in exchange for the matoran's gratitude, loyalty, and mutual respect. Gratitude was of key importance to Charix. He grew problematically attached to the admiration and respect afforded to him by others, always seeking ways to improve his reputation among his peers. The flip side of this, was his desire that his enemies fear him. To this day, this potential character flaw is still with him, and, while crowded by other, more pressing concerns, is certainly manifested most clearly in his desire to make his enemies fear him. Although in a position of power, Charix took great care never to encroach upon local, matoran politics in any way that could make the matoran uncomfortable. In a very real sense, Charix possessed a kingdom, but, refusing to exercise great power over it, contented himself with simply watching it like an owner might watch a pet. It was this attachment that would hurt him. Makuta Charix was forced out of a mostly reclusive lifestyle when Toa, inspired by the Toa Hagah's revolt against the Brother-Hood, arrived on the Telanterant islands and force-ably "rescued" the matoran living there. Charix, who saw the Toa merely as defenders of the Makuta, felt personally betrayed. Worse than this betrayal, however, was the fact that, by this time, most matoran had begun to grow distrustful of the Brother-Hood. Toa had become heroes, and the Brother-Hood had become the villains. Charix, having lived apart from other Makuta for years, had heard little of the Brother-Hood's 'Plan," or of the Makuta's growing thirst for power. He resisted such claims for years. Having been roused to action by the "crimes" committed by the Toa against Mata-Nui (Charix believed the Toa were usurping the Makuta's rightful place as the protectors of the matoran), Charix traveled to Destral and offered his services to the Brother-Hood. Charix took on the mission of an avenger, seeking out Toa and smashing them for crimes against the Brother-Hood. Few Makuta during this time cared to correct Charix's naive assumptions about the world, and he continued on, fighting Toa, and believing dogmatically that the Brother-Hood was a force for good in the world. With time, Charix grew to become interested in Brother-Hood politics, and, taking a break from his personal crusades, he traveled to Destral, where he quickly became acquainted with the, then current, leader of the Brother-Hood Makuta Anranok. Early Roleplay Activity Foundations When an organization is called a Brother-Hood, that means something. When a being is your leader, you follow and respect them. These statements made up Charix's philosophy as he settled into life in Destral. Makuta Anranok was the leader at the time, with Makuta Karunax serving as his first lieutenant. Charix's first actions on behalf of the leadership came with Anranok's declaration for an attack on the Toa headquarters. Charix, along with several other Makuta, traveled to the Toa HQ to launch the intense, but short lived attack. During the attack, Charix dueled most closely with the Toa Arkanas, who he gained the upper hand over after dragging him into the Shadow Zone. The Toa was then imprisoned in a box of hardened shadow. While battling Arkanas, however, Charix became isolated from the rest of the attacking Makuta, who, after fighting for a short time, tired of the attack and withdrew, being unable to fully defeat the defending Toa. Many of these Makuta returned to Destral, and began participating in an event that was to introduce Charix to his main rival within the Brother-Hood, Makuta Inharax. After having captured Toa Arkanas, Charix traveled back to Destral, where he found the Brother-Hood embroiled in in-fighting. Outraged by this open display of mutiny, Charix attempted to angrily intervene with heated words, urging the Makuta to put a stop to the violence. Completely failing in his attempt, Charix saw no alternative but to join the fight, and attacked any Makuta he noticed fighting against Makuta Anranok. Enter Inharax. Inharax, the then Head Scientist of the Brother-Hood was calmly hovering in the sky firing off blasts of energy at different Makuta. Noticing that several of the blasts came dangerously close to hitting Anranok, Charix promptly warned Inharax to cease his activity and help him support Anranok. Inharax's response gave Charix his first lesson on the true nature of most Makuta. Why not take advantage of the situation and target the leader? If the leader falls, a new leader must take his place. Unable to entertain such an idea, Charix attacked Inharax. It was to be the only time until recently where the two Makuta's feud progressed from words to physical force. The in fighting soon ended, with Anranok unharmed and once again in control of the Brother-Hood. The Toa Arkanas, also soon escaped from his prison, but not before he was effected by a shadow kraata, an event that was to alter the Toa significantly. Personal Quests, War, and Politics Shortly after this episode, Charix returned to his fortress on the Telanterent Islands, where he promptly set about creating an army of Visorak and Kahgarak for use in a future attack on the Toa HQ. During this period of army building, Charix engaged in several brief quests, including his excursion to the fortress of shadows, where he solidified his control over the element of shadow, and his search for a skilled servant. Charix's desire for a servant lead him to pursue the loyalty of an assortment of beings, including an independent Rahkshi, an assassin of shadows, and, much later on, the Toa Tarxann. Each attempt eventually fell through, with the beings selected either falling into inactivity, or refusing to cooperate. Charix was forced to create his own servant, the Rahkshi Tyglax. Charix created the Rahkshi during this period of army building but never revealed his creation until the battles of Daxia several months later. Daxia With his army completed, Charix began launching consistent attacks on the Toa HQ, however, due to the very active presence of Toa of the time, these early attacks were short lived, and ultimately unsuccessful. This was to change when a new Makuta joined the Brother-Hood, and led his own forces to attack the Order of Mata-Nui's fortress on Daxia. Makuta Sombak was everything Charix respected. He was loyal to the leadership, sane, and a skilled warrior. Upon hearing of Sombak's ongoing battle, Charix led his own forces to Daxia, and, with Sombak's aid, conquered the island and destroyed the Order. The combined Brother-Hood forces laid claim to the island and established three strongholds on the island; the Seat of Chagrin controlled tower "Idrisk" and "Gate Complex," and the Sombak controlled fortress Malunax. Peace was not to come yet, however, as allies of the Order quickly arrived to drive the Makuta out. These forces were made up of Vahki and Toa, and soon gained a significant ally. Makuta Sombak, having soon after the conquest transformed into an Av-Makuta, ordered his forces to join with the attackers in an assault on Charix's forces. After weeks of intense fighting, involving giant Vahki and trench warfare, the Vahki and Sombak's forces were defeated, and Makuta Charix had successfully made a name for himself as a tactical commander of note. The Politics of the Brother-Hood With the victory on Daxia, Charix began pursuing an aggressive military expansionist agenda, conducting attacks on enemy headquarters while establishing his own fortresses throughout the Mata-Nui world. During this time, Charix was appointed by Makuta Anranok as Head Scientist, displacing Inharax who had recently gone rouge due to having been convinced that he was a Toa. Charix acquired the "Heart of the Visorak" during this time, taking the opportunity of Inharax's rebellion to steal the item from him. Inharax was later accepted back into the Brother-Hood by Anranok, a decision Charix could never understand. Apart from the steady military skirmishes, Charix involved himself as much as possible in supporting Anranok and Karunax; his loyalty verging on devotion. When Anranok met his demise at the hands of Makuta Ikirro (a Makuta who had lost faith in the Brother-Hood) Charix took it personally, convinced that if he had disobeyed Anranok's order to not intervene, his leader would not have fallen before Ikirro. This event, coupled with Makuta Karunax's rise to leadership, caused Charix to recommit himself to protecting the Brother-Hood. Haunted by the thought of Karunax being smashed, Charix dedicated himself to protecting that Makuta, a self-ascribed mission that was particularly demanding during Karunax's mental breakdown and the emergence of the Toa Karun. Charix always regarded his role in bringing an end to Karun and preserving Karunax with a great deal of pride. During this period, Charix was appointed by Karunax to the position of first lieutenant of the Brother-Hood, a position he officially held up until his original disappearance just before Inharax took over the Mata-Nui robot. Charix considers the period of Anranok's leadership of the Brother-Hood to be a kind of golden age for the organization. A time when the Brother-Hood was led by leaders worthy of respect. His goal has always been to cultivate an atmosphere of brother-hood within his organization while also enforcing a respect for authority. Current Roleplay Activity Charix returned to the roleplay in a whirlwind of fury brought about by his discovery that Inharax was still active and leading the Brother-Hood. Angered by this, and the fact that Xia was still active and powerful, Charix traveled to the Broken Bohrok to begin his crusade against those, he found guilty of crimes against the Brother-Hood. The outlaws and shady personalities he found inside proved perfect targets, and, after having left his mark on the scene, he left, determined to reactivate his old strongholds and launch attacks on his enemies. Finding his fortresses intact, Charix gave the order for his armies to be rebuilt and readied. While supervising the development of weapons at Kra Koro, he learned of Inharax's attack on the Canyon of the Zyglak and quickly traveled there to defend the Zyglak and his forces. Upon arriving, he found Inharax heading towards the Bohrok Hive in an underground tunnel. Charix engaged the Makuta, and, after a brief battle, defeated him. At this point, Charix began debating whether to continue preparing for the execution of his personal wars or whether to instead return to Destral and confront Inharax. Deciding to return to Destral, Charix briefly appeared alongside his defending forces and attempted to put an end to the fighting by appealing to the attacking RMS troops as a fellow servant of the Brother-Hood. Upon the failure of this attempt, Charix resigned himself to having to engage in the battle, and any future battles that might ensue. While directing his army, Charix learned of Voidarix's confrontation with Inharax. Heartened by this display of mutiny against his rival, Charix took the occasion to travel to Voidarix's side and support the Makuta. Unfortunately for Charix, the unresponsiveness of Inharax caused Voidarix to completely lose faith in the Brother-Hood, and leave Destral. Charix was left alone to face Inharax alone. The trip to Destral, while not playing out exactly as Charix wanted it too, was not a total loss, however, as the Makuta did make a few connections with both the newly arrived Makuta Koro and the sympathetic Toa Quaykxz, as well as having gained the loyalty of the newly awakened sister Makuta Zenilla and Astrona. After having established a foothold at Destral, Charix directed his forces to begin making connections and building alliances with possible opponents of Inharax. During this period, his forces made contact, and established relations with the Atero Guard, a matoran composed military force who sought to rollback the forceful takeover of the city Atero-Nui at the hands of the Inharax alligned, Talinist regime. With this alliance, however, came a string. Xia, Charix's long time rival, had also allied itself with the Matoran against Inharax, and an alliance with the Matoran meant an alliance with Xia. How this, and Cold Steel's recent return will play out remains to be seen. While these relations were taking place, Charix proceeded in his attempt to gain the loyalty of remaining members of the Brother-Hood. After several short visits with the remaining Makuta, Charix succeeded in acquiring their loyalty. Having thus gained powerful allies, and with a growing military, Charix began to set plans to seize Destral. These plans were discarded however, after the Makuta learned of the sudden appearance of Karunax on the shores of Xia. Shocked at the return of his former leader, Charix swiftly traveled to the island, where he found Karunax, intact, and seemingly none the worse in spite of his previous, supposed destruction. The Brother-Hood soon converged upon Karunax's location, with Inharax also journeying to confront his former brother. After a brief exchange, the Brother-Hood became divided, with Inharax swaying a group of Makuta to his side against Karunax. Having accepted the reality of Karunax's return, Charix immediately readied himself to defend his leader. The resulting battle was brief, with Inharax, after failing to defeat Karunax with mechanized warriors made in Karunax's likeness, fled. There was no time to rest, however, as almost immediately the Makuta Voidarix was attacked by suddenly appearing servants of the great being Zurakia. Unable to defeat his assailants, Voidarix was knocked unconscious. Before the Zurakian servants could carry the Makuta away, Charix and Karunax intervened, and, standing against the newly introduced foes, attempted to keep Voidarix away from his attackers. The Zurakian servants, angered by the resistance, proclaimed a state of war against the Brother-Hood. The ensuing battle saw the deployment of a Zurakian army, a fleet of Chagrin warships, a Manas craft operated by Antermina, and the arrival of the great being Zurakia himself. The battle has recently subsided, with the Zurakian forces unaccounted for. Charix is currently searching for Karunax, while also confronting long time rival Toa Arxtann. __FORCETOC__ Category:Makuta Category:Characters Category:BoM Members Category:Brickme'sRPCs